Cursed
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shot! Toshiro and his two sister’s are NOT what he thought they were. Neither is his best friend/secret crush and her siblings. Toshiro finds out the way to active his and her powers is to confess his true feelings. Can he do it? If he does will they be ready in time?


**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro and Karin are 16 year old humans who have lived next door to each and been best friends since they were babies.

Toshiro sits in his bedroom alone.

'Homeworks all done. What should I do. I don't have the game for 2 more hours. That's not enough time to train though.'

He sighs opening his sketch book and begins drawing.

A little later his sisters come in.

Rangiku leans over his shoulder "What you drawing?"

Toshiro closes his book fast "Matsumoto!"

Momo "Who was that drawing of? And what did it say?"

"None of either of your concerns. Get out of my room."

Curious Rangiku grabs the book and opens it to the page.

Toshiro "Matsumoto! Give that back!"

"We need to talk first. It's serious and important."

Momo "Rangiku is it time?"

"It has to be now. I know he hasn't confessed yet but we can't wait any longer. They're coming for us and her. We need to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Rangiku? Are you sure?"

"Since our parents died and I took on the role of raising you two I guess it's my job to give it to him."

Toshiro tilts his head "Huh?"

Momo "Shiro-chan? There's something you should know."

Rangiku "Momo you know where it is. Left side, third drawer. Code is 1220. Bring the case."

Momo nods leaving to her older sisters room.

Rangiku sits beside the youngest of the three.

Toshiro "What? What are you hiding Rangiku?"

"Nothing bad. Just important."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Momo comes back in and hands the long case to Rangiku.

Rangiku "Thank you Momo."

Momo nods sitting on the other side of their brother.

Rangiku "Inside this is something powerful. I was told that once you admitted to us that you love someone, and if it's your soul mate, to give you this."

"Soul mate?! Love someone?! Back up!"

"We know you like Karin."

Toshiro turns red "What?! I-i dont?!"

"We'll talk about that another time. If you're gonna ask how I know let's just say. I have a strange ability. I can see the red string of fate. I can make it visible to you two. And your soul mates."

"You're lying. What's next? Is Momo gonna say she can see ghost!"

Momo "I can actually."

"What the heck?! I don't believe either of you!"

Rangiku smiles "I knew you would say that. But watch."

She grabs his left hand and touches his ring finger she begins saying things Toshiro can't understand.

Rangiku "Nakoudo! Show us the red string of fate!"

Toshiro watches in awe as a red string appears around his finger "Woah?! What the hell?!

Rangiku nods "The three of us are the gods children. Our parents are really gods who died in battle. They gave us the last of their power. Me and Momo only got a little. You got the most."

"But I'm completely ordinary? Don't you two get it?"

Momo sighs "Open the damn case."

Toshiro looks at it "If this a prank you two are so dead to me."

"It's not a prank. Just open it!"

Toshiro hesitates but pops the case open. Nervously he lifts the top and gazes inside.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Hyōrinmaru."

"Hyōrinmaru… I feel like I've heard that name before."

Rangiku nods "The names Hainiko and Tobiume sound a little familiar?"

"Yeah kinda?"

The two sisters summon two swords.

Rangiku "These are our Zanpakutō's. Hyōrinmaru is yours. He is the most powerful ice-type Zanpakutō ever. Hyōrinmaru has the ability to control the weather. Wielding him correctly, you can accomplish great things. Wielding him recklessly and selfishly, you can destroy anything."

Toshiro falls speechless staring at the Zanpakutō in front of him "Wow… Wait why are you telling me this now? Why have you been hiding it?"

"There also something you should know about Karin."

"What?"

"She's the daughter of the sun. You are the son of the moon. That's why you have white hair. You two are star crossed lovers. And I'm not saying any of this to tease or embarrass you. The two of you are not only star crossed lovers, but also being the offspring of the sun or moon gives you unimaginable power. But only if you two join together and are in sink with each other. A threat is coming after us. All four of us but mostly the two of you. You two possesse the power of the twin dragons. Ice and Fire. You have Hyōrinmaru who controls the heavens above. Karin has Hinoryū who controls hell below. When joined together the twin tail dragons have insane unimaginable power. They can destroy the world if fall into the wrong hands. Toshiro. You're the one who was chosen to protect. Are you ready?"

Toshiro grips Hyōrinmaru's handle pulling him out of the case "If what you say is true. I have no choice."

Rangiku "But… there's a catch to the power thing."

Momo "Until you two confess your love to each other, neither of you can use your power."

"So basically in order to save the world you need to tell her the truth."

Toshiro turns red "You two are just messing with me right?"

Rangiku rolls her eyes and sarcastically answers "Yes. Because we would come up with that story, have a Zanpakutō for you, our own, pull magic tricks, and say the safety of the world is at stake just to get you to ask out Karin."

Toshiro frowns "With you two that's actually a possibility!"

Momo "For crying out loud! If you don't tell her, then you don't get your power, if you don't get your power she doesn't get hers, neither of you get power then it's up to me and Rangiku to defeat them! Don't you get it! We need you! This is your destiny Toshiro. You two need to confess or we won't be able to do anything!"

"Why do I have to tell her?! Like why is that necessary!"

Rangiku looks away sadly "I was hoping to leave this part out. The three of us are cursed. Each of us have a different one. My soul mate will die if I confess but I get my power."

Momo "For me I lose all power if I confess."

"For you. The one they tried to place was similar to mine. But since you're soul mate also has power, your curse is until you confess neither of you can have power. But… with you, each time you try to confess something will happen to try to prevent it. No matter what happens you have to confess. Alright?"

"I don't know if I can? I mean I can barely talk to her anymore! How am I supposed to tell her I like her and deal with the curse?!"

"Momo. Take left."

"Got it."

They each grab one of their brothers arms

"Hey what the?! Let me go!"

"We have to train you to fight and we can't train you or Karin until you confess. And yes it has to be you to confess. If she does then you're both stripped of your power."

"Is this curse just to embarrass me or something?!"

"Shut up."

Momo knocks on Karin's door.

Karin's brother Ichigo opens it "Huh? Oh you three? What's up it's been a while since you two girls came? Usually it's just Toshiro so he can hit on Karin?"

Toshiro "What?! I don't!"

"I'm teasing sheesh?"

"Ichigo can I talk to you in private a moment?"

"Sure Rangiku. What about those two?"

"Momo. You know what to do."

"Alright."

She takes her brother somewhere else.

Rangiku "Have you told her? We can't wait anymore."

Ichigo nods "I just did. She locked herself in her room with the Zanpakutō."

"Alright. We need to have Toshiro confess so they can activate their power. You didn't tell her that did you?"

"I just told her that to activate her powers she must wait a little. That by the end of tomorrow. She will have her power."

"Alright. Let's have Toshiro tell her how he feels so we can start training."

"Aizen is coming for them. Soon. We should have done this sooner."

"I hope we aren't to late…"

"Take Toshiro up. He knows the way."

"Alright."

Rangiku goes and gets her brother taking him upstairs.

Toshiro shoves his hands in his pockets as they walk up.

"Rangiku? I don't know if I can do this?"

Rangiku rubs his head annoyed "If you don't remember what will happen."

Toshiro stops looking at the door "This ones hers…"

Rangiku knocks on the door.

Karin's voice "Ichigo go away! I don't believe you!"

Rangiku "It's not Ichigo. It's me and Toshiro."

Karin "Oh… one second let me unlock the door."

Toshiro gulps nervously feeling his heart start racing as he sees the door nod shaking.

Karin opens the door "Hey? What brings you two?"

Rangiku puts her hands on her brother's shoulders "My little brother has something to tell you. He was to nervous to come so I brought him. Have fun! Good luck bye!"

She runs downstairs

Toshiro blushes calling after her "Matsumoto! What the hell?!"

He turns to Karin nervously.

Karin "What was that about?"

"I-it was uh n-nothing!"

"Come in. I don't want Ichigo to come."

Toshiro nods coming inside her room.

Karin sits on her bed "So what is it?"

Toshiro's heart start racing even faster and he feels himself turning red "K-Karin? I um I just- you- ughh this so humiliating…"

Karin smiles "Just say it. We've seen each other do some pretty embarrassing things. We're best friends. Just tell me. This can't be that bad?"

Toshiro gulps "I-I reallylikeyounotjustasafriendIlikeyoulikeyou."

He blushes deeply looking away.

Karin "It's not easy to understand you when you speak that fast. I think I misheard you. There's no way I heard that right?"

"I really like you Karin. I mean I like you like you."

Karin blushes deeply looking at him "Y-you what?"

"I'm sorry."

Karin smiles "I like you too Toshi."

Toshiro looks at her speechless.

Karin closes his mouth and kisses him.

Toshiro turns bright red as she pulls away.

Toshiro "I-i you- you just- we- k-k-k-kissed?!"

Karin "You're adorable when nervous and confused."

Toshiro fails to make words.

The two of them start glowing.

Karin "What's happening?!"

Toshiro "What is this?!"

Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, and Yuzu rub into the room.

Rangiku "Their power! It's being actived!"

Momo "Perfect!"

Toshiro holds onto his chest shaking "Help… us…"

Karin falls into him shaking "It… hurts…"

A moment later there's a flash.

Toshiro and Karin stand up holding a blade each.

Ichigo "The daughter of the sun."

Rangiku "And the son of the moon."

Yuzu "Alone have the ability."

Momo "To create and destroy everything."

"We start training now."

4 months later

Rangiku "Come on! You call _that_ fighting?! Put some effort into it! The enemy could attack at any moment!!"

Toshiro wipes away blood "We've been training for 4 months!"

Karin "We're doing our best!"

Rangiku sighs "Well. I guess we should call it a day. You two need to recover."

2 weeks later

Toshiro and Karin are walking to their training grounds [Urahara's shop] when everything starts to shake.

Karin "An earthquake?"

Toshiro "It's fine lets take cover though."

Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, and Yuzu all show up holding Zanpakutō's [in Yuzu's case a Quincy bow]

Toshiro "What going on? Why are you all prepared for-"

Rangiku looks at her younger brother "It's time. They're coming."

Toshiro and Karin summon their Zanpakutō's as a portal in the sky opens up.

A man stands inside, surrounded by monsters.

Man "Well Well Well. I finally found you. Rangiku and Momo. The children of the gods. Oh! And aren't I lucky? We also have the children of demons? As well as the son of the moon and daughter of the sun? The wielders of the twin tail dragons. Hyōrinmaru and Hinoryū. One controls the heavens while the other controls hell. Why don't you hand those two Zanpakutō's over and I'll be on eng way?"

"We won't be doing that."

"I was afraid you'd say that… I guess I'll take them by force. Advance Arrancar."

All the monsters charge towards them.

Toshiro, Karin, and their siblings get ready to fight.

End one-shot

 _You can make up whatever outcome for the battle:)_


End file.
